


Peace of Whole

by Selah



Category: GLAY (Band), Jrock, LUNA SEA
Genre: Flirting, Held Down, In Public, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Season of Kink 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: It wasn't every night Hisashi went out drinking. Going out with senpai could turn into a thing, though, he was sure.





	Peace of Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Flirting/Seduction square of my SoK card. Semi-AU, but not attached to any verse. Don't ask me to explain the full nature of the GLAY SuperFamily polycule, I don't know it either.
> 
> Also, this is my 200th work on the Archive! Go me!

“Watermelon mojito? Really?”

Hisashi glanced sidelong at the man suddenly standing next to him at the bar.

“Don't knock it 'til you've tried it,” he said, smiling. “Haven't seen you in awhile, senpai.”

“Only a couple of weeks, ne?” Sugizo said with a casual shrug but devilish shrug. “Do you really miss me so much already?”

“Maybe I do,” he said, picking up his drink with a wink and a grin, unable to resist putting a little sway in his hips as he walked away from the bar. The nice thing about this place was it was big enough to have space for more than just the bar and yet it was small enough to feel cozy once you settled at a table, especially the corner ones. And even more especially on Thursdays, when the music was a little calmer, a little more ambient and peaceful than some other nights.

Picking out his usual table, Hisashi couldn't help ducking his head a little in an effort to hide his grin when a glass and two shots joined him a moment later.

“Someone has a high opinion of his chances,” he teased as Sugizo claimed the seat across from him.

“You're the one who said he missed me,” the older guitarist countered, grinning as well.

“I said _maybe_ ,” Hisashi corrected, smirking at his companion as he raised his glass for another sip.

“I stand corrected,” Sugizo replied with a light laugh. “Or sit, rather. So ... how have you been?”

“Oh, you know, busy,” he said, finger-combing his hair away from his face, if only for the moment. “Working on new material. You?”

“Taking advantage of a briefly lighter schedule to do some humanitarian work,” he said, taking a sip of his own drink. “There's so much pain in the world, sometimes I wonder if what I do even makes a difference. But then I see a child's smiling face and I know.”

“Always so busy!” Hisashi said, shaking his head a little. “I don't know how you balance it all. Work, family, activism, more work. How many bands are you up to? Three? Four? _And_ solo work? When do you sleep?!?”

“Maa...”

“You certainly know how to make a man feel inadequate, senpai,” he teased.

“Of all the things you are, Hisa-kun, inadequate isn't one of them. Not ever,” Sugizo replied. Was it his imagination or was his senpai actually flirting with him? Then again, he'd started it, hadn't he?

“Such flattery,” he said, shaking his head again, then shifting his attention to the two as yet untouched shots. “So what are those?”

“A pair of Buttery Nipples, of course,” Sugizo replied, grinning impishly, and for a moment Hisashi thought he might choke on his own breath.

“Senpai!”

“What? Not to your taste?”

“You're terrible,” he said, waving over a waitress to ask for a bottled water. “Why on earth would you...?”

“Too much?” Sugizo asked, still grinning. “It's fine, if you're not interested, I'll take them both.”

“As if I would turn down an offer from you like that,” he said, picking up one of the shots. “Kanpai!”

“Kanpai!” Sugizo said as well before downing his shot. Coffee, butterscotch, and Irish cream, a taste that wanted to linger on the tongue. And would go terribly with his watermelon and mint. The edamame somewhat helped, but when the waitress brought his water, he went ahead and ordered a small sashimi plate for them as well.

“You really did miss me, didn't you?” Sugizo said, sounding almost surprised. Hisashi glanced up at his companion, laughing a little and shaking his head, but not moving away from Sugizo's light touch to his hand.

“I got hungry, that's all,” he said, feigning a carelessness he didn't entirely feel as he shrugged. “And the ginger. I can still taste the butterscotch.”

“You don't have to make excuses,” Sugizo said, smiling again. “I've missed you, too, Hisa-kun. We really should do this sort of thing more often.”

“I'd like that,” he agreed, ignoring the little voice at the back of his head trying to warn him about something. He _liked_ the flirty attention and it wasn't like it was going to go anywhere; Sugizo had been at his wedding.

When the plate arrived, Hisashi selected a piece of tuna with a happy hum that was, hopefully, lost to the ambient music. Sugizo chuckled and helped himself as well. Not wanting to risk a question he didn't want to answer, Hisashi started asking more about his senpai's charity work. Between the band and his family, he didn't have a whole lot of time for such things himself, but it would be nice to know where he might be able to direct his money to better effect. Besides, there was something about watching the way the other man spoke so passionately about his favorite causes....

“Should I get you another mojito?” Sugizo asked suddenly. Startled, Hisashi blinked at his empty glass for a second, then laughed.

“I really only meant to have the one, but if you're buying ... watermelon mojito, not strawberry! Get it right or you'll be wearing it!” he warned, even though he was completely not serious. Although, if he was going to keep drinking, there was someone he needed to text.

The arrival of two new glasses signaled Sugizo's turn to direct conversation for awhile. After the earlier flirting, Hisashi was surprised to be asked about his wife and kids, as eager to show them off as any proud father. And if his bandmates' children were also in more than a few of the pictures, well, that could hardly be considered a surprise now could it.

“Enjoy it while you can, Hisa-kun,” Sugizo advised with a wry grin. “Before too long, they'll be teenagers, hopelessly embarrassed by your very existence.”

“I think we're all trying not to think about that,” Hisashi said with a laugh. “Does Luna-chan still feel that way about you? She's, what, almost twenty now, yeah?”

“She still gives me a hard time now and again for some of the more blatant fanservice,” the other musician admitted, laughing a little. “It's different now that she's in college, though, yes. Plus she's studying in Los Angeles, her American friends pretty much hadn't even heard of Luna Sea before her, though some of them are familiar with Juno Reactor. But it's still different.”

“Oh is that why Yoshiki-senpai keeps making X record in Los Angeles? So you can visit your daughter?” Hisashi asked, half teasing.

“We keep having sessions there because he's a workaholic perfectionist who owns a recording studio there. Being able to visit my daughter is a nice bonus ... when he gives us time for more than just sleep.”

“Oh come now, he can't be _that_ bad,” he countered, sipping his drink.

“He locked us in with him once because, according to him, we were too far behind schedule and it was the only way to get us back _on_ schedule,” Sugizo said, though the sparkle in his eyes was more than a little suspicious. “He is completely ruthless when it comes to business. And he takes X _very_ seriously.”

“Well then, you all must like it to keep putting up with it,” Hisashi replied, shaking his head. The story still smelled of bullshit, but it didn't hurt anything to play along.

“I think we all learned a long time ago that it was generally just easier to go along with him rather than argue,” his senpai said with another shrug.

“So what you're saying is that you may act like an S on camera, but in reality you're an M?”

The laughter went out of Sugizo's eyes, replaced with something almost predatory as the man leaned over their small table.

“Not at all, Hisa-kun. And if you like, I can show you just how S I really am.”

“Oh is that a fact?” Hisashi purred, smirking across the table at his senpai. Just harmless flirting, nothing more.

“Shall we find somewhere more private then, so I can demonstrate?” Sugizo suggested with a smirk of his own.

“Oh, that sounds like my cue....”

“... Teru-kun?”

Hisashi couldn't help a broad grin, happily tucking himself into the arm that wound around his shoulders. Two mojitos and a Buttery Nipple shouldn't have had him feeling this warm and affectionate ... unless the bartender had gone a little heavy for whatever reason. On the other hand, few people were as deserving of his affections as Teru.

“How much have you had to drink?” his vocalist teased. “Really, senpai, trying to get one of my guitarists sloppy drunk on me. How sneaky.”

“You make it sound like there was some villainous plot,” the older man protested. “I had nothing but honorable intentions, I promise.”

“Mm, well, worry not, I'll get Hisa-kun home safely,” Teru said, gently coaxing Hisashi up from the table. He had to bite his lip to keep from giggling at the disappointed look on his senpai's face. Still, he couldn't feel bad about it. Sugizo wasn't the sort of person who would have trouble finding company.

The cooler night air felt good on his flushed face, his steps dragging as he lingered in the coolness. Still, he wasn't terribly surprised by the rough jerk forward or the way he was suddenly being pressed against wooden slats. Or the hungry mouth claiming his own.

“Watermelon again?” Teru murmured, fisting a hand in Hisashi's hair. “Well, at least you don't taste like _him_.”

“How would _you_ know, hmm?” he asked with a flick of his tongue. “Oh, oh, Terucchi, did you get down on your knees for him??”

“I'm not the slut in this band, Hisa.”

“Oh you so did, didn't you?” Hisashi teased, a triumphant grin on his lips. “Is it a good cock? Does it fill your mouth better than mine?”

“Shut up,” Teru hissed before pressing another demanding kiss to the guitarist's lips. “You're such a mouthy whore when you're drunk. Come on.”

Hisashi couldn't help giggling all the way back to Teru's car. It was too funny, to see how possessive of him Teru was and yet he wasn't the one who had slept with Sugizo.

“How long were you at the bar anyway?” he asked, the giggles finally stopping as he shifted to lean his head against Teru's shoulder while the other man drove.

“Long enough. Some days I wonder if Takkun isn't right about you.”

“Just because I flirt with someone, that doesn't mean it's anything more than that,” he scolded softly. “I might flirt all night long, but I know where my heart belongs.”

Teru huffed but didn't say anything else. Still, Hisashi wasn't surprised when, instead of letting him go back to his wife, Teru dragged him to the playroom instead. He didn't wait for the order to strip, either, hastily shucking every last stitch of clothing.

“Such an eager whore,” Teru crooned, cupping his cheeks as he kissed him again.

“Mm, between senpai's flirting and your possessiveness, can you blame me?” he countered, shoving a hand into Teru's pants.

“I should tie you up and leave you here for Izumi-chan to find in the morning,” Teru threatened, though it was hard to take him seriously with the way his hips were pushing into Hisashi's hand.

“Takkun would find me first,” he murmured, leaning closer. “And you know I could never lie to him.”

Teru growled but they both knew it had always been an empty threat. Hisashi sank to his knees, taking Teru's pants down with him, then leaned in to nuzzle his thigh. He loved watching the way his vocalist's cock twitched with each touch, the teasing warmth of his breath. He could only hold off so long, though, before he took the head into his mouth with a low hum. Sucking Teru off always made him so hot, the way his cock filled his mouth, the drag of it against his lips. He could do this every night if not for the need to share.

“Enough,” Teru said with a hoarse gasp, tugging on his hair as he stepped back. “Up on the bed, pretty, ass up.”

Hisashi groaned a little when his knees protested how long he had been down on them, and he staggered the first few step instead of the sexy sway he would have preferred. He was getting too old to be giving blowjobs on bare floor apparently.

“Still our pretty flower,” Teru murmured as he followed Hisashi to the bed. Forty-six years old and Teru could still make him blush like a teenager, the ass. But those hands that knew him _so well_ knew just how to make everything better, working him over until he was whimpering for Teru to just _fuck_ him already.

“Never his,” Teru rumbled against the back of his neck.

“Never,” Hisashi agreed, rocking back against Teru's hard thrusts, moaning each time the man hit his prostate. He fisted his hands in the sheets under him, biting his lip to keep from screaming as he came. He was trembling as Teru fucked him even harder, it was too much and yet it was so, _so_ good.

When they finished, he crawled up the bed and collapsed, just needing to breathe for a bit.

“Do I need to fetch Takkun to carry you to bed?” Teru teased, nuzzling his cheek.

“Shut up and hold me, you ass,” he mumbled, reaching out for the singer. A laugh and the older man settled in with him, kissing his hair. If going out drinking with Sugizo was always going to end like this, he might have to do it more often.


End file.
